The adventure Of Ichigo
by ichigoman69
Summary: a man travels to a castle and try to savehis friends but get changes into an animal.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The beginning of Ichigo's Epic Adventure

There once was a village called Ordon and in this village there was a teenager by the name of Ichigo. Now Ichigo was different than the other villagers because he had the power to see people who had passed away but no one believed him.

One day after doing his chores, two kids by the name of Malo and Talo came by Ichigo's house and said "Hey Ichigo, are you awake?" then Ichigo replied "What do you want Malo and Talo" after Ichigo got out of his house, Malo said "Good morning Ichigo, were is your horse " "You idiot, Epona is at the spring with Rukia" said Talo.

Just then a boy by the name of Mario came by Ichigo's house and said "Ichigo you're needed at Krato's Ranch and he said to bring Epona. So after talking to Mario, Ichigo headed toward the spring to get Epona,but first he stopped in the main part of the village to get some supplies, "Is this all you need" said the shopkeeper "Yes it is, thank you" replied Ichigo.

After getting the supplies that he needed Ichigo headed toward the Faron Woods to get to the spring. Upon arrival Ichigo noticed that Rukia was washing Epona when she said "Oh Hi there Ichigo, I just got done washing Epona for you" "Thank you Rukia" said Ichigo, on his way out Rukia said "Good Luck".

When Ichigo got to the ranch Kratos said, "Hi Ichigo, I need you to round up all the goats" "Sure thing Kratos", after rounding up all the goats, Ichigo said "All done" "Thanks Ichigo" "What's the mayor doing here" asked Ichigo

"Kratos, good to see you" "Thanks Mayor Knuckles" "Please call me Sly, Ichigo you seem troubled what's wrong" "Oh nothing" replied Ichigo "Anyway I have a favor to ask you, Ichigo" "Sure go ahead" "Just to the north of Hyrule Field, is a place called Castle Town and in its center is Hyrule Castle" "Yeah" "Do you know of Princess Amy?" "I think" "Sly don't you remember, Ichigo was brought to the village before Princess Amy showed up" said Kratos "Your right Kratos, anyway Ichigo, Princess Amy is a friend of mine, can you go to Hyrule Castle and deliver a gift to her" "Yes I will Mayor Knuckles" "Excellent" "Sly can I talk to you" "Sure thing Kratos, what is it?" "Are you sure you want to send Ichigo to Hyrule Castle" "I'm positive about my choice why" "Its been 15 years since we found him" "So, I think he ready for this"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting of Midna

After accepting the Mayor's request, Ichigo went back to his house to get ready, when he heard something outside his window, it was Talo, who was yelling at a monkey, but before Ichigo could say anything, Talo chased the monkey into the woods "Why didn't you stop them Mario" said Ichigo, when he came out of his house "I tried but they didn't listen to me" replied Mario "Its okay, I'll go after them."

So Ichigo got on Epona and went after Malo and Talo. When they got back Ichigo told Talo not to do that ever again, then he went to the Mayor's house in the main village to receive the Mayor's gift for Princess Amy.

"Father, Ichigo is here" said Rukia "Okay Rukia, I'll be right out" replied Mayor Knuckles "Hi Ichigo, how are you today" "Fine, thanks for asking" "Ichigo are you ready" "Yes sir" then Rukia noticed that something was wrong with Epona.

"What's wrong with Epona, Ichigo" "Well the thing is" "You've been making her jump fences again haven't you" before Ichigo could reply Rukia took Epona to the spring "What am I going yo do with her" "I'll go see if I can calm her down" replied Ichigo "Thank you Ichigo, I would be pleased if you would do that."

On his way to the spring, Malo, Mario and Talo stopped him, so Ichigo gave Talo his wooden sword and told Mario about why he needs Epona "Okay I'll go on ahead" said Mario "Thanks Mario".

When Ichigo got to the spring, the entrance was closed "Rukia, let me in" "No, you could of injured Epona" "Ichigo" "Yes Mario" "There should be another entrance around here somewhere" "Thanks for the tip Mario", so Ichigo had to got around to the side entrance while Mario explained everything to Rukia.

"Rukia, why don't you just give Epona back to Ichigo" "No, knowing him he'll probably do it again" "No, he won't the reason why Epona is hurt was because, Malo and Talo saw a monkey and Talo wanted to fight it, Ichigo would never hurt Epona intentionally unless it was for a good cause".

Then Rukia saw Ichigo at the corner of her eye and said "Ichigo, you idiot why didn't you tell me about why Epona was hurt" "I tried to but you took her away from me before I could get a chance to" then Rukia walked up to Epona who shook her head and Rukia said "So you still won't accept me as your master", then Ichigo started to laugh, but stop when he felt something coming toward the spring.

Just then three monsters on giant boars came rushing through the gate, then one of them used an arrow to knock Ichigo out and kidnapped Mario and Rukia, before he passed out, Ichigo heard the leader say "Make sure you get the ones in the village" " Yes sir" said one of the subordinate.

When Ichigo came to, he was saying "Mario, Rukia where are you?" but no one answer, so he ran to the Forest but couldn't go on because, there was a giant wall in front of him. Just then Ichigo's left hand started to glow "What is this" Ichigo said.

Then a twilight hand came out and grabbed Ichigo who started to scream. While being forced in Ichigo said "What does this have to do with me." Once in the twilight realm Ichigo found himself looking at a monster who roared at Ichigo, then Ichigo's hand started to glow with the symbol that appeared before he got dragged in the twilight realm. But just then the creature started to roar with pain and let Ichigo go.

"Whats happening to me" said Ichigo who was turning into a wolf but he also went another transformation into a wolf-human halfbreed, who was able to stand on his hind legs and speak the language of humans but then he passed out again.

While unconscious, Ichigo was being dragged b another monster. When Ichigo woke up, he was in a cell in a place he didn't recognized. Then Ichigo heard someone laughing so he looked around but couldn't find the person who was laughing, but when he turned around he saw a girl in strange attire,

"I've found you, I've found you" said the mysterious girl "Who are you" said Ichigo after he turned into the wolf-human "My name is Midna and I've found you" "What do you mean you've found me" " You're the one that I was looking for to help me find someone."

After Midna Explained everything to Ichigo, she then released Ichigo from his shackles, who then turned into a wolf, so Midna then got on his back and they both escaped and Midna told Ichigo that he was at Hyrule Castle.

After escaping the dungeon, Midna said "Hey Ichigo, you see that tower in the distance" Ichigo nodded his head "Well you need to go there because we need to talk to the person whose in there."

When they got to the tower Ichigo entered a window and went up the spiral stairs and entered a room where a mysterious figure was standing by the window, then Ichigo started to growl at the figure while Midna was snickering, but Ichigo went into his wolf-human form and said "Who are you" then the figure turned around and said "Midna..." "So you still remember my name... eh Twilight Princess" then the Twilight Princess removed her hood when Ichigo said "Princess Amy" "Who are you" "My name is Ichigo and I'm from Ordon Village, I was supposed to deliver a gift to you from Mayor Knuckles" "So you the Ichigo that I was told about, do you have it" "Sorry Princess I don't have it, I left before I could get it" said Ichigo

After Princess Amy forgave Ichigo, she told them they had to leave before the guard makes his round, "Goodbye Princess"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The spirit of the Springs

So after Midna and Ichigo left the tower, Midna told Ichigo that she is able to warp them back to the place were Ichigo was turned into a wolf.

Once back at the Faron Spring Midna said "Hey Ichigo before you can proceed, you must get a sword and a shield" so Ichigo went toward the Village but was stopped when he got to his house and the same monster as before, where roaming around his home.

So Ichigo went into action,after he beat them heard a voice say thank you, when Ichigo went into the main Village he notice that the twins house was lite up so he went to go see way, but he saw the Mayor talking to the twins father but they didn't see Ichigo so he listened in on their conversation; they said " Do you have the shield" said the Mayor "Yes I still have it Mayor Knuckles it's on the second floor of my house"said the father.

Then Ichigo stuck his head out of the grass, scaring the Mayor and the twins father away from the house,when Ichigo went into the center of the Village he heard a voice saying "MONSTER!" then the stranger took some grass,called a hawk and sent it after Ichigo, but it fail, when Ichigo got to the store Midna said "You need to get past that man with the hawk, try scaring him"

So Ichigo jumped on the roof of the store and went to the pillar with the man on it, when the man turned around he saw Ichigo and ran away screaming. Then Midna said "Good job Ichigo, now we are able to get the shield." Then after Ichigo got the shield and left the house of the Twins, he then went to go get the sword.

The parents of Mario whose names are Reznov and Rouge were sitting on their porch when Reznov said "Rouge stay on the porch and make sure Carmelita is safe" "Okay Reznov" when Ichigo saw the torch that Reznov had, he went around Reznov and Rouge. When Ichigo got around Reznov and Rouge, he went over to the back wall and dug his way into their house to get the sword.

After getting the sword Ichigo left the house and headed toward the Faron woods that was covered in Twilight but he got stopped when he heard a voice coming from the spring, warning him of an on coming danger. Just then a

twilit-monster fell from the sky and attack Ichigo, but he was able to fight off the monster. Before Ichigo went into the Twilight, that strange voice told him to enter the spring, than a beautiful spirit emerged from the spring saying that her name is Samus.

"Heroic Ichigo, thank you for saving me from that monster I'm this spirit of this spring" said Samus "Why was that thing after you" replied Ichigo after changing into his wolf-human form.

"Ichigo that was either the brave's thing you've ever done or the most stupidest act of heroism I've ever seen" said Midna "Ichigo, for saving me I will tell you about the other three spirits and their names are Dawn, Athena, and Medusa, they have all fallen to the power of the Twilight" said Samus.

"Where do I find them?" asked Ichigo "Dawn is up the road from here, Athena is to the North-west of Dawn, and Medusa is to the East of Athena and North of Dawn" replied Samus. After changing back into a wolf, Ichigo went to go save the other spirits


End file.
